


waiting to step forward [podfic]

by Arnirien, brynnmclean (ilfirin_estel)



Series: cast some light 'verse [podfic] [2]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Cassian Andor: Cunnilingus Addict, Enthusiastic Consent, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Jyn and Bodhi are bros, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Porn with Feelings, Romance, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 06:39:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11121900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arnirien/pseuds/Arnirien, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilfirin_estel/pseuds/brynnmclean
Summary: “I’ve got a taste for it,” Cassian murmurs, looking up at Jyn through his eyelashes.Or, the one where Jyn forgets to wear a scarf and Cassian gets to pin Jyn to a wall for a change.





	waiting to step forward [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [waiting to step forward](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10441419) by [brynnmclean (ilfirin_estel)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilfirin_estel/pseuds/brynnmclean). 



> Listen to the podfic by following the link to Google Drive or via the embedded Soundcloud player. Both options also allow downloads. Enjoy!

See full text at the original post [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10441419).

Listen to the podfic on Google Drive [here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B-n4adE7I2g3eGI4QTlWM3E3Wk0). Length: 24:08


End file.
